


Matchmaking

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Weeks 2018: Tropes and AUs [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Getting Together, JayTimWeek, Multi, jaytimweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tim is double majoring in IT and Photography, despite his parents' wishes for him to major in Business. He's stressed out from projects and nagging parents, so Steph brings him to a party at Titans House. The goal: to meet a hunk and have some fun.





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day 4 Prompt: College. I started this back in the summer and have slowly been adding to it. I might wind up coming back and writing more, but for now I'm leaving it as is.

“I can’t believe you’re bringing me to a frat party,” Tim gripes. He has no interest in a group of drunken idiots who wouldn’t know anything about IT and think cameras are only for dick pics! 

Steph rolls her eyes at him. “Titans House has some of the hottest guys on campus! You should be _thanking_ me for getting an invitation. You need a model for your photography assignment ,and all the guys here could easily be the hot extras in 300 or Magic Mike.”

“Cass got the invite. Not you.”

“Well you introduced me to my sweet, amazing girlfriend so I’m trying to return the favor.” She stops and turns to fuss with his hair. “Plus you really need to get laid. Your parents are on your case about business, you’re stressing over IT and photography projects... find a sexy beefcake to spend a few hours with and relax!” 

Tim swats her hands away when she starts on his shirt next. “Steph! I look fine.”

“Especially in those jeans.” She smirks and smacks him on the ass. “Now you better be leaving this party on the arm of a hunk!”

Tim sighs loudly. “Only if I find one who isn’t a complete idiot.” 

“Cass has two older brothers attending the party. They’re hot,” Steph points out. “Both your type. Tall, muscular, intelligent.”

“...I’m listening.” 

Steph grins at him. “See? Now you’re interested. Also have some faith in me. As your best friend and your ex-girlfriend, I know what you like. I wouldn’t bring you to just any frat party. The guys here are handsome, brainy, and they do a lot more than just screw the campus population and get wasted.”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t know those types of frats existed.”

“They do. Now come on!” Steph grabs his hand and tugs him down the street. She’s a woman on a mission. The party doesn’t sound quite so unappealing now that he knows the guys aren’t the stereotypical idiots associated with frat houses. 

Tim pulls his hand free once they reach the house. It’s a two story brick building with Grecian columns. Partygoers are gathered outside playing beer pong, drinking, or talking. “So... do you see Cass yet?”

Steph shakes her head. “I think she’s inside.” She heads to the open front door and steps inside. They weave around guys and girls holding Solo cups. “Cass!” Steph beams when she spots her girlfriend coming in from the backyard. 

Cass, his quiet lab partner in last semester’s biology class, lights up at the sight of Steph. She smiles and goes to her. “You came.”

“Promised I would!” Steph hugs her tightly. “So where are your hot brothers?”

Cass giggles. “Jason is outside. Dick is-”

“Right here!” A tall, olive-skinned man with black hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile joins his sister. He surprises Steph by grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. She’s laughing when he puts her down. “So nice to have you and Cass here. You make my sister so happy, Steph.”

Tim smirks, pleased his sole matchmaking attempt worked so well. “She’s great that way.”

Dick lets go of Steph and takes his hand to shake it. “Tim, right? Thanks for introducing these two.” 

“It was my pleasure. I wanted to make my best friend happy.” Plus the two girls make a great couple. Balancing each other out and making themselves stronger. Tim hopes to have a relationship like theirs someday. 

“I’m glad you did. Did you two want anything to drink? Roy and Connor are practicing their bartending skills.” Dick steps back, clearly distracted with trying to be a good host. “We have non-alcoholic options also.”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “A frat party not swimming in booze? Never thought I’d hear that.”

Dick laughs. “They do exist. I’m not a huge drinker; a glass of wine or a beer here and there is all I want.” He turns his head when a beautiful redhead in a purple crop top and black shorts calls his name. “I’ll talk to you guys later. Have fun!” He kisses his sister on the cheek and goes to the redhead. Any chance of a fling with him goes straight out the window when she throws her arms around his neck and kisses the him. 

Steph gives Tim a sheepish look. “Guess Dick and Kori are back together. Jason’s still single, right?” She asks Cass. 

“I believe so.”

“Is he in the backyard? Or somewhere inside?” Steph stands up on tiptoe to peer down the hallway for Hot Brother #2. 

Tim decides to excuse himself. “I’m going to grab a drink then go outside. Get some fresh air. Don’t vanish to have sex in a bathroom.”

Cass blushes while Steph rolls her eyes. “No self respecting woman would have sex in a boy’s bathroom. Especially these boys. They’re not the tidiest bunch.”

Tim doesn’t remind her of the times they had sex in his bathroom. She was there. She knows it happened. 

 

Outside feels less stifling than inside. Also, there are no matchmaking best friends. Tim appreciates it, really he does, but he doesn’t want to seem desperate to bag a new man. He’s perfectly capable of finding someone for himself. Between classes and arguments with his parents over business school, he hasn’t had the time or interest. He probably does need a hot night to take the edge off everything. If the right guy comes along, he’ll go for it. Him. He won’t force an attraction though. 

Tim sips his vodka and cranberry juice mixture as he pauses to watch a rousing game of beer pong. The participants will have catastrophic hangovers in the morning. 

“Impressive isn’t it?” A sarcastic voice says from his left. 

Tim glances up, swallowing audibly. The dark-haired man with the teal eyes next to him looks like he walked straight out of one of Tim’s fantasies. Tall, muscular, sculpted features that have his fingers aching for a camera so he can capture this man on film. A shock of white is in his bangs. Dyed or natural? “Er, totally. You a member?”

The man snorts. “As if. I couldn’t stand having so many housemates.”

“Neither could I. When I first started classes here, I had a roommate for two months. Then switched to a single dorm after he and his girlfriend fucked on my bed. I got an apartment for my sophomore year.”

“Same here. Started out with a single my first year to give dorm life a try. Didn’t care for it too much. I much prefer to have my own apartment. I’m Jason by the way.” 

“Tim.” He takes another drink. “So What brings you out here?”

Jason smirks. “Anthropology.”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “Anthropology? The study of the drunken frat boy?”

Jason snickers and takes a drink of beer. “Exactly. What about you?”

“I came with a friend. She says I need to… unwind.” Tim adds the pause to make his meaning apparent. Tim would be more than happy to leave the party with Jason. Knowing Tim’s luck though, he’s straight. Or taken. 

Jason turns to face him properly. “Unwind? Hm, you don’t seem too relaxed. I’m guessing beer pong and keg stands aren’t your idea of a good time.” 

Tim shakes his head. “They aren’t. Parties like this aren’t really my scene. Neither are parties in general.” He takes a closer look at Jason, wondering if he’s Cass’s other hot brother. He easily fits the description. “I’m not sure how well I can unwind with this environment.” He looks away from Jason to watch a drunken fratboy attempt a keg stand, fall over, and laugh uproariously while drinking another beer. “Hangovers must be atrocious here.” 

Jason laughs. “You should see them after Saint Patrick’s Day. I went drunk watching last year and wrote an anthropology paper on college student behaviors. My professor says I should write a book.”

“That’d be an interesting read.” Tim decides to be brave. “Look, I don’t know if you’re into guys, but I think you’re hot. And you seem fun. Want to go somewhere else and get to know each other more?”

Jason smirks. “It’s a date. I think I’ve collected enough data for my paper.” He winks at Tim then takes his hand. “You have someplace in mind?”

“Strange Matters Café?” Tim suggests. It’s his favorite coffee shop around campus. The coffee is excellent as are their donuts. He’s done photography for their menu before. Maybe he’ll mention that at the café. Jason could model for his photography assignment. Or be the distracting beefcake Steph thinks he needs so much. 

“Good choice. Dick invited me so we could hang out after the party, but I saw him with Kori. I’ll tell him not to wait up for me.” Jason leads Tim back into the house. They find Dick pinned to the kitchen wall with Kori’s hands up his shirt as they enthusiastically make out. “Take it upstairs,” Jason teases. “Tim and I are heading out.”

Dick’s cheeks turn pink. “Leaving so soon?” He wraps his arm around Kori’s waist while she smiles at them, completely unbothered by the interruption. “Try not to traumatize your neighbors tonight.”

Jason snorts. “Please. You traumatize them. Not me.” He laughs and pulls Tim closer as they walk away. “I rode my motorcycle here. What about you?”

“Walked,” Tim replies. Dick and Jason have an easy closeness. The black hair and similar eye color could imply family ties, but Tim knows Cass and her brothers are adopted. He’ll ask him later. “The frat isn’t far from my dorm.”

“Dick and the other Titans aren’t bad. Other frats… ugh. I bet you hear plenty of drunken shenanigans.” Jason smooths his hair back. “I didn’t plan to leave with anyone tonight so I only have one helmet. I’ll borrow Dick’s. I know he isn’t going anywhere tonight. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Jason grins at Tim then heads upstairs. He returns soon after holding an electric blue helmet. Jason takes his hand and leads him outside to a gleaming black and red motorcycle. A red helmet is perched on the handlebars.

Tim admires the bike. “Looks good.”

“Thanks. Have you ridden before?”

“I have. Both as a passenger and a driver.”

“Good. Let’s get you geared up.” Jason puts the helmet on Tim’s head and buckles it under his chin. He tightens the straps to fit Tim’s head. The concern for his safety is sweet. “How’s that feel?” 

Tim gives him a thumbs up in response. He knows from experience with Kon how difficult it is to have a conversation in motorcycle helmets. 

Jason grins at him. “Great.” He puts his own helmet on then mounts the motorcycle. Tim gets on behind him, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist. He refuses to do any of the “no homo, hold the bike” bullshit. He likes what he feels. Strong muscles shift beneath his hands as Jason starts the engine. Tim bets Jason has the body of an Olympic athlete under his shirt and jacket. He hopes he’ll see it tonight.

Fortunately, Jason is confident enough in himself that he doesn’t drive like a drag racer to impress him. No weaving between cars, swerving around corners, or blowing speed limits. It’s a nice drive. Tim squeezes him a little tighter when Jason turns the corner to park outside Strange Matters. He cuts the engine and nudges the kickstand down. Pocketing the keys, Jason gets off the bike. He pulls off his helmet and fluffs up his hair. “How was that?”

Tim sets his helmet on the seat. “Perfect.” He leans in to kiss Jason’s cheek. “I appreciate how you didn’t channel Evel Knievel to impress me.”

Jason turns a bit pink. “I would never. I, um, was in a bad car accident when I was fifteen. Dick’s girlfriend and I were on our way home from Gotham’s Natural History Museum when her car was rear-ended. The driver was this insane clown strung out on drugs. He rammed us so hard I cracked my head on the windshield and broke my arm in two places. Babs wasn’t so lucky. She suffered a spinal injury. So I always take road safety very seriously. Especially when I drive with someone.”

Tim sucks in a breath. “That’s awful. Did Barbara ever recover?”

Jason shakes his head as they walk up to the door. “She didn’t, but she’s one hell of a woman. Being wheelchair dependent didn’t hold her back. She rebuilt her life and now she’s head of IT at my dad’s company. And married. Ted keeps trying to get her to work for him instead of my dad.” He opens the door for him. The smell of coffee and fresh baked goods wafts over them as they get in line. 

“Thanks. Ted as in Ted Kord?” Kord and Drake industries are in similar fields so it’s inevitable to meet. Even though Tim tries to avoid his parents’ business parties and dinners. 

“That’s him.”

“I’ve met Ted a few times before,” Tim says. “Nice guy. I know he’s married, but I’ve never met his wife before. I take it Barbara isn’t interested in the media spotlight?”

Jason laughs. “No way. It’s too much of a circus for her, so she keeps a low profile. I’m the same way.”

Tim wrinkles his nose. “I’m not fond of the media either. Barbara sounds like someone I’d enjoy talking to. It’s good that the two of you stayed close even though her relationship with Dick didn’t work out.”

“Barbara is like the big sister I never had.” Jason pulls out his wallet. The line’s gone down while they’ve talked and they’re next to order. “I’ll treat. Dad taught me never to let my date pay. Unless they insist on it.”

Tim is a Drake, so two coffees and donuts are no problem for him. “How about this: you can pay if you model for my photography assignment.” 

Jason raises an eyebrow. “Photography? Sure. What do you want to get?”

Tim orders a lemon lavender donut with a double espresso. For Jason, a mocha latte and a pumpkin donut. Once they have their drinks they take a seat at an open table. “So I assume Dick is your brother. Steph was right to say Cass has two hot older brothers.”

Jason blinks at first then grins. “Oh, so you’re the Tim who introduced Cass and Steph to each other. Well, Cupid, I’ll toast to that. You’ve made my sister a very happy woman.”

Tim raises his cup in a toast. “I’d like to make you just as happy.”

He’s rewarded with another blush from Jason. “Well, depending on how our date goes, you just might. So what’s this photography assignment of yours? You’ll have to take me on a second date before I do any nude modeling.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “I’m not sleazy enough to ask someone to nude model on a first date. Each student was assigned a different theme. I was assigned pre-medieval history, so I’m thinking Roman times for you. Your muscles would make for a perfect gladiator. You also have excellent bone structure so you could also be royalty,” he muses as he looks Jason over.

Jason’s cheeks are pink again. He’s really cute when he blushes. “You’re the artist. I’ll let you decide what you think is best.” 

Tim thinks he’ll have a better idea after their date. Especially if it ends with them spending a night at one of their apartments.


End file.
